


Where To Rest His Head

by Ann3onymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/pseuds/Ann3onymous
Summary: He found his home...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Where To Rest His Head

Where To Rest His Head

He had found home

In hazel eyes,

And white robes.

He had found home

In desert tanned skin

And a fiery temper.

He had found home

In the midst of chaos,

At the throes of war.

He had found home

As his life flickers, 

As her warmth embraces him.

He is home,

Within himself;

Loving the moment of life he shared.

**Author's Note:**

> This has an accompanying piece called My Twin Soul.  
> That would be Rey's version.


End file.
